Documents are organized in modern electronic document management systems mostly by means of electronic document folders. Thus, for example, e-mails arriving in e-mail systems are filed by users of said systems in document folders on a central e-mail server. There they remain until the respective e-mail system user either deletes an e-mail manually or manually moves it to a local document folder. Because especially e-mails having attachments or embedded objects, frequently also called OLE (OLE: Object Linking and Embedding) objects, require a large amount of memory, the filing of such e-mails requires large memory capacities in the document folders of the central e-mail server.